


Thick Beard, Thick Thighs

by RogerTaylorCanRawMe



Series: Steve Rogers [2]
Category: The Avengers
Genre: F/M, Steve Rogers with a beard is giving me all kinds of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerTaylorCanRawMe/pseuds/RogerTaylorCanRawMe
Summary: Shameless thigh riding session.





	Thick Beard, Thick Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this was a request from my tumblr. Doing a week of short pieces to get back into the swing of writing and to indulge all my beardy/daddy!Steve feels, post Infinity War. Enjoy!

Steve had been gone for a month. Not exactly ideal, considering you had only recently decided to give things a shot. Of course, you both did your best to make up for it a phone call here, a video chat there, stealing as much time as either of you could, constantly talking up your reunion. 

When he opened the door to his apartment, he was almost unrecognisable, in the best way imaginable. You couldn’t even verbalise it. Your stomach tied itself in knots for what was to come. 

There were no sweet nothings and kind words this time. He clutched your hand, eyes fixed on you, hastily backing himself towards the sofa, pulling you into him, into the darkened room. He was silent and urgent, as he wrapped his arms around your waist with you on top of him. Lips crashing together, hands fumbling for hemlines, your hips rolling against his thigh with need, stubble searing its way down your neck. 

“Let me get a good look at you,” Steve eventually whispered against your skin, having made quick work of your dress. He settled backwards, admiring you, perched like a doll on his knee in your underwear, soaking right through his jeans. Your legs ached even just straddling one of his. 

He could have pierced you with that look but it only spurred you on even more, like a bolt of lightning coursing through your system. No apprehension, just desire. You quickened your pace, your breath hitching in your throat, while his hands gripped your waist. His hands didn’t roam as you desperately tried to get what you needed. He just relished the sight of you.

Your legs quickly tired and your movements became erratic. You weren’t quite there yet, but you were close. 

Steve leaned into you again, his breath on your neck, he whispered: “you gonna come for me?”

You slumped into him, clinging onto his broad frame for dear life, still riding his thigh. All you could do was nod. You were unbearably close. 

“Let me see that beautiful face when you come,” he said, backing away once more. He began moving his thigh to meet your movements. 

That was the kicker; howling and trembling you finally got your release. 

When it was over, you sunk back into his arms. 

“Looks like you missed me.”


End file.
